


still warm

by soccermommykuvira



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Finale, probably more hurt than comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccermommykuvira/pseuds/soccermommykuvira
Summary: “After I was poisoned, I would have done anything to feel in control.”Kuvira isn't sure how to respond. So she doesn't, opting instead to see where the Avatar goes with this.“That feeling? Not knowing what’s coming next? Not-,” Korra pauses, her throat working as though the words themselves have become caught. “Not knowing what’s going to happen to you?” She looks away for the briefest of moments, eyes slightly unfocused. When she meets the metalbender’s gaze again, unshed tears shine in her eyes. Her voice wavers but her words are firm, bearing no room for argument. “I understand exactly how it feels, Kuvira.”
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	still warm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so feedback is greatly appreciated (though not required). Also, feel free to let me know if there are any typos/errors, so I can fix them. Hope you guys enjoy!

“After I was poisoned, I would have done anything to feel in control.”

Kuvira isn't sure how to respond. So she doesn't, opting instead to see where the Avatar goes with this.

“That feeling? Not knowing what’s coming next? Not-,” Korra pauses, her throat working as though the words themselves have become caught. “Not knowing what’s going to happen to you?” She looks away for the briefest of moments, eyes slightly unfocused. When she meets the metalbender’s gaze again, unshed tears shine in her eyes. Her voice wavers but her words are firm, bearing no room for argument. “I understand exactly how it feels, Kuvira.”

“It’s terrifying, feeling like that. So while I don’t condone _any_ of the horrible things you did, I understand _why_ you did it.” Kuvira immediately opens her mouth in protest ( _Ho_ _w could the_ Avatar, _of all people, say something like this?)_ but Korra continues speaking.

“You didn’t deserve _any_ of the horrible things that happened to you. You didn’t deserve to grow up feeling unwanted and feeling like you had to _prove_ yourself to everyone around you.”

Korra edges closer as she speaks, hand reaching toward the other woman seemingly of its own accord. Kuvira watches with bated breath, painfully aware of the Avatar’s hand creeping ever closer.

She has the brief, almost manic thought that Korra is approaching her as one would a feral lion-dog. The thought is quickly banished from her mind as Korra’s fingertips brush against her own.

Kuvira starts, her eyes flickering down to where their hands had met. She freezes for a moment, unsure of what to do. _Why is she treating me so kindly? She should be angry. Upset. Not...comforting me like I'm was some sort of lost_ _child._ The tell-tale pricking of tears beginning to form forces her to turn her head. Kuvira tries to swallow the lump in her throat, willing herself to say something, anything.

If Korra sees her tears, she said nothing of it. Instead, the Avatar takes the chance to clasp Kuvira’s hand between both of her own. “I know you probably don’t want to believe anything that I’m saying right now. You did terrible things and hurt thousands of people.” Kuvira flinches and Korra quickly continues. “Ok, that probably wasn’t the best thing to say! I mean, it’s true but, you know, not what I meant…” She trails off, searching for the right words to say. After a moment, she speaks again.

“Kuvira?” The metalbender turns her head slightly, giving no other indication that the Korra's spoken. “Kuvira, can you look at me? Just for a second?” A pause. “Please?”

Kuvira takes a breath, steeling herself before finally turning to look at the Avatar. She finds herself looking into a pair of soft blue eyes, the brow above them furrowed as though searching for something. She can't help but feel as though they're looking directly into her mind, sifting through a bit more of her soul with each passing second. A slight tremor rolls through her and she tries to swallow the quickly swelling lump in her throat, but to no avail.

This time, she can't stop the flow of tears before they start.

With a shuddering gasp, she slumps forward into the other woman, no longer concerned with keeping her distance. Her shoulders shake with the effort of trying to hold back the tears, the pain. It might have worked, too, if Korra hadn’t immediately moved to hold her, arms wrapped around her smaller frame as a reminder that she didn’t have to go through this alone. It's all too much for Kuvira to handle. With a soft cry, Kuvira gives in to her emotions, finally allowing herself to feel every ounce of the pain she had been pushing away for years.

She weeps as Korra sits in silence, the Avatar's heart twisting in her chest at the display. The realisation of her actions has finally struck the older woman, it would seem.

The pain, the regret. Her failure to achieve her goal of uniting the Earth Kingdom. The destruction and the pain she left behind in her wake, the lives she ruined and the families she tore apart. The ruthless, power-hungry dictator she allowed herself to become.

_This wasn’t how I wanted things to end._ Her own words from earlier echo in Kuvira's mind, looping as if to make a cruel, cruel mockery of the situation. The realisation of how far she's strayed from her original path breaks her, sobs wracking her body as she struggled not to lose herself. “This wasn’t what I wanted,” she chokes out.

Korra doesn't have to ask what she means. She says nothing, only moving a hand to rub gentle circles on Kuvira’s back. Tears welled in her eyes as she watches. _How did things come to this,_ she wonders, wishing she could do more to ease her pain.

They remain that way for a long time, Korra holding her, offering small sounds of consolation as Kuvira mourns the loss of who she once was. Eventually, her sobs give way to sniffles and then, only soft, ragged breaths. It's several long minutes before either one of them speak again.

“I’m sorry.” Korra almost doesn't hear it.

“. . . For crying on me?”

Kuvira lets out a short bark of laughter, shifting to look up at Korra. She can't help it—the Avatar’s response just seems so. . . well, _dumb_ , considering the circumstances. “No, not that. I meant. . .” She falters, looking away in spite of herself. “I meant, I’m sorry for everything I’ve done.” She pauses briefly before continuing, unable to settle her gaze in any one direction. “I know that most likely doesn’t mean much coming from me. But I truly am sorry. I never wanted this. I never wanted to hurt anyone.” The words fall from her mouth, quick, frantic, voice breaking as her breath comes more and more rapidly.

Korra presses a hand to the Kuvira's cheek, bringing her back before she had a chance to spiral completely. 

“I believe you.” 

Kuvira stops mid-sentence and looks back up at her, wide green eyes searching, desperately wanting to accept those words. She forces herself to focus on the rapid stutter of her heartbeat, silently willing it to slow its pace. Korra speaks again.

“I don’t think you’re a bad person. I mean, yeah, you’ve done horrible things. But I don’t believe for a second that you did them because you wanted to hurt people.” Kuvira frowns, teeth worrying away at her lower lip. She doesn't miss the way the Avatar’s eyes flash down towards her mouth for a moment. “I know a lot of people may never forgive you for the things you did. Hell, _most_ people probably won’t. But I think you deserve a chance to at least _try_ and earn their forgiveness.” 

As she listens to Korra’s words, Kuvira’s mind becomes painfully aware of the warmth emanating from Korra’s palm, which is still gently holding her cheek. Her mouth suddenly felt incredibly dry. She swallows, the sound embarrassingly loud in the silence between the two.

Kuvira’s eyes find themselves drawn to the younger woman’s mouth, her own lips parting slightly as she fights to keep her breath steady. She looks back into the Avatar’s eyes only to find them already watching her.

Before she knows what she's doing, Kuvira's leaning forward to kiss her. Time seems to freeze as her eyes drift shut, one hand rising up of its own accord to hold Korra’s face.

Several seconds pass by before she realises that the Avatar isn't reciprocating.

Her eyes fly open to see the Avatar looking at her, a look of surprise etched into her features. For a brief moment, neither woman moves. Then, as if time had suddenly restarted, Kuvira throws herself backwards, once again scrambling to get a hold of her racing thoughts.

Korra jumps to her feet, reaching a hand out towards the metalbender. “Kuvira, I-. . .” 

“I don’t know why I did that,” Kuvira responds, cutting her off before she has a chance to say anything. “We should get back to Republic City. They’ll be wondering why we’ve spent so long here. If they even _realise_ we’re here, that is.” She turns to face the spirit portal, arms once again wrapped around her midsection as if to protect herself.

Korra sighs, knowing it's no use. “Fine. Let’s go.”

They start towards the portal, an uneasy silence settling over them. Kuvira stumbles, obviously still weak from their fight, the adrenaline long worn-off. Korra doesn't say anything, simply offering her shoulder as support. Kuvira hesitates. Unfortunately, her legs choose that moment to completely buckle, forcing her to accept the offer.

As they returned to the physical world, Kuvira can't help the tear that rolls down her cheek, still warm from the Avatar’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the story ended a bit differently from how I originally intended. To anyone that wanted a happy ending—I am. . . so sorry. There was a bit more that I wanted to add but a happy ending just didn't feel like it fit the overall vibe of this fic. I might continue this particular story in the future though! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
